So Long to Insecurity
by KazeFur
Summary: Grimmjow teases Nnoitra over his 'size' and Nnoitra sulks off, an inquisitive Nel sneakily follows him to see what he gets up to... NnoiXNel, Very, Very Smutty, Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note; Okay, this is kinda different from a normal Fic. It was a collab-y style thing, basically it's switching through their POV, Neliel's POV is done by me, Nnoitra's done by my smex-tastic boyfriend [_Italic'd_]. Enjoy and whatnot.

_Every damn time! Every time he was with Grimmjow he was always mouthing off about his 2 footer, and from the way everyone else acted it must be true, even Syazel claimed to have a bigger one then him. Nnoitra was pissed off after another quick spar with Grimmjow, ending up in the blue haired freaks defeat as usual, and what was just as predictable was Grimmjow mouthing off about his dick, 'He IS a dick!' thought Nnoitora as he skulked sullenly towards his quarters, Grimmjow's only the 10th espada, and He's the eighth, what right has that dumb ass, blue haired, freak of a cat got to insult him, just 'cause he has apparently the smallest manhood in the entire of Las Noches. "Well, who cares if I've got a small dick, all the girls are still too shit scared to say anything!" he said under his breath, before remembering her... that self-righteous green-haired bitch! 'How dare she be so... so... beautiful! Wait... DAMNIT!' he thought mostly, actually saying the last word out loud._

Nelliel stood about quietly, looking on at yet another one of Nnoitra and Grimmjow's fights, 'Always arguing about who's the 'biggest'.' She thought to herself, watching on as Nnoitra sulked off, like he usually did. Feeling inquisitive she decided to follow, wondering what he actually did in his quarters, taking a quick look around at the other Espada before following him, giving a large gap so she could scarper if he caught her spying on him.

_Nnoitora was far too consumed with self-loathing to notice her stalking him, his faithful fraccion Tesla knowing to give him a very wide berth when he's in one of these moods, quickly scampering away in fear, leaving nobody who could notice Nnoitra's stalker. He decides to 'let off steam' by fapping his cock off in his room, knowing that he'll never get to use such a tiny prick on any girl, he sighs dejectedly and begins to pick up the pace._

Finally catching up to him, Nelliel peeked through the small gap in the door to his room, tilting her head and raising her brows when she sees his hands moving in a quick rhythm, suddenly gasping and covering her mouth when she sees his massive member, hoping she didn't gasp too loud to disturb him, let alone give her away. 'I bet Nnoitra's dick is far bigger then Grimmjow's.' she thought to herself as she moved to gently rest her hands; one on the frame, the other lightly touching the door, smiling a little as she continues to watch Nnoitra's fap session.

_He has to use two long fingered hands, which can barely wrap around his 'small' footer, knowing that he'll never be able to stick it in a girl without them laughing at him, which would no doubt turn him off, and they wouldn't get wet when they saw such a tiny, pathetic member, which means that sex should be impossible for him, so he's had to make do with his hands for quite some time, which means that he can make himself groan already._

She smiles widely as she hears Nnoitra groan, never taking her eyes off his cock. She then accidentally presses her hand on the door, making it creak open a little further, she quickly fwips around, so she's pressed against the wall, listening to hear if she disturbed him, gently biting her bottom lip, feeling herself slightly wet at the sight of Nnoitra. Wanting to take another look, she leans to the side slightly, so she can just peek back through the gap, her hair gently falling down to the side as she does.

_He gasps and actually blushes as he hears a creak at the door. "Wh-who's there." he says, his insecurity shining through his usual machismo, before he angrily stalks his way out of the_ _room. "What in God's name do you think you're doing!" he shouts, his blush never leaving his cheeks as he asks._

Nel flushes a deep pink, quickly diverting her eyes to the floor and half crossing her legs. "I... I was just walking by and heard you groan, so I looked in, before realizing and..." Her sentence trailed off as her eyes moved to look at Nnoitras crotch, making her blush even more. "I apologize for disrupting you Nnoitra." she says apologetically, quickly moving her eyes up to look him in the face.

_He breathes deeply, blushing immensely as he sees Nel's eyes move down to his crotch. "There's no need to stare... I know it's pathetic..." he says, before looking away from her, making his long slightly curled hair obscure Nel's vision to his face, before looking back at her with a blush. He is obviously in a tumultuous sea of emotions, anger apparently at the foremost, but also confusion and...lust. Lust, which can easily be discerned from the throbbing of his member and the fact it hasn't gone down..._

She pouts a little at his words, looking up at him as he turns his head. "There's nothing wrong with it, how can you call 'that' pathetic?" she asks, looking back down and noticing his dick throbbing. Suddenly feeling herself get much wetter, she blushes deeply, also feeling rather lustful. She reaches out to gently touch his arm, still gazing up at him, wondering if he would forgive her.

_He blushes immensely as she looks at his member. "B-But... it's big?" he asks, blushing heavily as he looks at her, before beginning to notice her wetness, gasping as she touches his arm, before suddenly pulling her tightly to his chest, blushing slightly but not caring, he pulls her towards him and kisses her on the lips, groaning softly as his apparently huge member is squashed between her tight waist and his 8 pack, his other hand moving behind her to stroke her green hair happily._

She doesn't even have enough time to reply, as he suddenly pulls her to him. She eagerly kisses him back firmly as she blushes furiously, gasping a little into the kiss as she feels his hard member pressed between them, wrapping her arms around him very tightly as he strokes her long, green hair, in her mind wondering how far this is going to go.

_Suddenly he hooks his hands under her gorgeous round thighs, breaking the kiss to smile at her. "Mmm... shall we?" he asks, before nodding to the bedroom and inwardly thanking his lucky stars, still a little insecure about his dick, obviously not believing that it's as giant as it is, trying not to grind against her too much as he doesn't want to shoot off too quickly, as he has already been wanking his giant of a cock for a few minutes before she'd caught up with him, discounting the time she spent watching him._

She makes a girlie squeak as he easily lifts her off the ground, looking at him for a few seconds before smiling back. "Oh, sure." she says as she looks towards his room, her blush slowly fading as she leans against his chest, waiting for him to either put her down, or carry her to the bedroom, obviously having her questions answered by his actions, though, feeling a little worried that someone may come along and catch them 'at it', but it getting sent the the back of her mind as she looks up at him, feeling his member rub against her.

_He suddenly kisses her on her awfully cute little nose, before carrying her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him as he does so, before stroking her back. "Sorry if it's too small..." he says, obviously still very embarrassed by it, but all his concerns cast aside by the fact that he's alone with the woman he's been infatuated with ever since their first meeting, a wide smile on his lips as he looks at her. "I'll do my best to give you a good time..." he says, trying to think of a way that he can pleasure her suitably with his pathetic, insignificant cock._

She blushes and smiles as he kicks the door shut, before giggling slightly. "There's nothing wrong with it, it's a nice size... and thanks..." she says softly, unsure what to really do, as she's never really thought about doing anything like this, but is obviously really wanting to, after all she's had a secret crush on Nnoitra for quite a while. "Um, Nnoitra, is there any sort of nickname you'd like me to call you?" she asks shyly.

_"Umm... hmm... just call me... big!" he replies with a shy giggle, obviously not used to telling jokes to such beautiful women, before slowly beginning to grind his member against her sex with a slight blush on his cheeks. "How about we wait until after we consummate each others brains out to come up with cute nicknames..." he says with the same smile, before kissing her gently on the nose again, completely unbelieving of his apparent luck, three minutes ago he would never have believed he'd have kissed Nel on the nose, let alone be getting ready to fuck her as hard as he can. "Though... are there any nicknames you'd like me to call you." he says, almost in complete backtrack of his earlier comments, which mirrors his still confused state of mind._

"Oh, okay...Big, and n-not that I can think of..." she says shyly, before moaning softly as he rubs his huge member against her sex, obviously now wanting him bad she suddenly grips his top, pulling him down to kiss him passionately on the lips, breaking it after a short while to gaze up at him, now smiling confidently, still a little surprised herself that she's now mere moments away from having sex with Nnoitra.

_"I was kidding..." he says softly before the kiss happens, happily kissing her as deeply and lustfully as he can before it's broken. "W-wow... that was hot..." he says, before smirking and quirking his eyebrow. "Drop your pants now..." he says, without a hint of a question in his voice, a wide lecherous smirk on his lips as he does so, beginning to feel a little more confident as well. "How do you want it?" he asks, still smirking at her as he does so, before kissing her on the nose gently again, really amazed that he's about to fuck the cutest girl in the world._

She blushes before doing exactly as she's told, instantly dropping her pants and climbing onto his bed. "How do I want it? Just normal..." she says calmly, though the excitement is clearly showing in her deep Grey eyes, smiling cutely up at him as he kisses her on the nose. "How about you?" she asks, wondering if there's any specific way he'd like to do it, gazing and nearly drooling as she looks at him and his wonderful body.

_"I was just planning to fu- I mean... make love to you." he says, catching the word fuck in his throat, not wanting to push his luck, before kissing her on the lips, before undressing fully and beginning to pull up her shirt over her enormous breasts. "Love you... my gorgeous... green haired... goddess..." he says softly to her, before beginning to grind his huge, thick shaft against her tight naked sex, before bending down to kiss her on the face, but stroking his shaft right up to her clit and making sure it smacks against it._

"Oh, Okay..." she replies softly, not really noticing him half say the word 'fuck', too busy gazing up at him happily, she then kisses him back, watching him undress with a wide smile, suddenly blushing immensely as he pulls her top up over her breasts, making them resonate a little. "Love you... too..." she says, clearly taken aback by his kindness, yet, enjoying it immensely. she suddenly moans out loudly as he grinds his enormous member against her sex, gently gripping his shoulders as his shaft strokes long her clit, all these feelings being new to her, as she's never fapped or made love before to anyone.

_He eagerly starts to fondle her enormous globes, before kissing the beauty beneath him on the lips, before beginning to grind the head of his member against her sex, wanting to make sure she's absolutely wet, as if he's as big as she seems to think, then it must be very important for him to make her as wet as possible, before kissing Neliel on the nose again, apparently rather infatuated with her nose, but regardless he's far more infatuated with her as a whole, his whole body creaking with lust, every part of himself practically begging him to fuck her as hard as he can, a wide smile on his lips as he does so._

She moans, adoring the feeling of Nnoitra fondling her boobs and kissing her, her hands gently stroking his shoulders and upper back as he grinds the head of his member against her, getting immensely wet as he does so. 'I wonder if it hurts... will it fit?' she thinks to herself, before suddenly casting her thoughts aside as he kisses her nose again, suddenly pulling him down and kissing him passionately, the lust already getting to her too.

_He groans slightly as she strokes his shoulders and upper back, still grinding his unreal cock against her pussy as he feels her getting wet, unusually for him, when he gets ready to thrust in, he is incredibly gentle, pressing the head of his manhood against her sex and trying to slowly slide it inside her, meanwhile he kisses her passionately until he's ready to thrust in, at which point he breaks the kiss and asks. "Are you ready?" as if he was honestly afraid of hurting her in anyway, and his fear is obviously not stemming from the fear of any retribution._

She parts her legs more as he begins to slowly slide his member in, gazing up adoringly at him before smiling and nodding at him. "Yes, I'm ready..." she replies gently, feeling that much happier being with him as he asks her that, obviously both a little surprised and glad that he cares about her well fare. she then smiles up confidently at Nnoitra, her hands sliding down and stroking his sides as she waits for him to thrust up in to her.

_He keeps slowly sliding his immense manhood into her unbelievably tight pussy, groaning as he does so, looking down at her adoringly whilst he inches his long, thick cock inside, not wanting to hurt her at all. "Okay..." he says softly, almost under his breath, an almost imperceptible blush on his cheeks as he looks down at Neliel, who had been both the object of his desires and of his frustration for so very long, whilst still playing with her long, wonderful green hair, not wanting to say any unnecessary words for fear that his true emotion might come spilling out of his mouth and embarrass him, as he has loved her for so long it had been unbearable._

She moans a lot louder than last time, before biting her bottom lip as he slowly slides his enormous cock into her, sighing out his name softly as he does so. "N-Nnoitra..." she sighs out quite loudly, gently gripping his sides as she slowly moves her hips upwards, before looking up at his face, obviously flooded with the same emotions he has for her, still biting her bottom lip softly, to keep all those emotions inside.

_He blushes as he looks down at her, before quickly kissing Neliel on the lips, knowing that if he utters another syllable his love for her would pour forth from his lips like a river which has finally cut it's way through a dam, his love shining through his eyes even as he tries to bury it under an ocean of lust, his member meeting some resistance, at which point he stops and breaks the kiss, blushing immensely as he does so. "Y-you're a virgin?" he asks, not incredulously but just mildly surprised, as he can barely believe such a beautiful woman doesn't have an army of suitors after her._

Neliel suddenly flushed the deepest pink imaginable, looking up into his eyes as she does so, momentarily thinking she can actually see love in his eyes, beaming down at her, wondering to herself if he loved her, and longed for her as much she did for him. "Y-Yeah... I am." she answers softly, wondering if he'll change his mind, obviously not wanting him to, with them being so close to fucking each other already. She moves her hand up to brush to the side a lock of her green hair, that had fallen down onto her chest.

_He begins to pull out, only an inch, but stops slowly, obviously really at odds with himself as to what he should do now, his concern showing in his eyes as he asks. "W-Would you like me to... umm... take your virginity?" he asks, blushing almost as much as she did, whilst he is so concerned for her well-being that he doesn't realize whatsoever that she might love him at all, after all, who would love a lecherous bastard like him, but he bends down to kiss her on the nose yet again whilst he waits for an answer from his beloved, his huge hands moving to stroke her sides and belly at the same time whilst he looks at her._

She continues to blush wildly, spending a few moments to look up at him, before finally replying. "Yes Nnoitra, I'd like that..." she says, her blush fading slightly as she smiles up happily at him, hoping that both her words and actions will give away at least some of her feelings that she has bottled up inside of her for him, wondering if he feels the same way about her, thinking to herself that she's seen a few signs of compassion towards her from him, hoping that they're real, not just her imagination. Her hand reaching up to stroke his face as she waits to see what his reaction is.

_He takes a deep breath, before sighing loudly. "I-I love you..." he mumbles, just loud enough for her to hear, obviously terribly embarrassed by that admission, his cheeks glowing practically red with embarrassment, whilst he gears himself up to either slide out of her unbelievable sex if she decides to spurn him, or begin to push through her hymen if she decides to overlook it, never, not even for the briefest moment, doing anything more than hoping beyond hope that she might reciprocate his feelings, his smile faltering slightly as he looks down at her, whilst his throbbing cock begs him to just pummel her snatch right now, but he ignores it, wanting to hear her answer before doing anything else._

She looks up at him, obviously extremely surprised at the words that just came from his wonderful lips, one word sticking out of the sentence more than anything. Love. She smiles up happily at him, obviously very, very content with what he said. "I... I love you too Nnoitra... I have for so long..." she replies, before kissing him on the lips firmly, hoping to show how much he does mean to her, her blush returning as she does so.

_He gasps as she says those words that he could never have truly hoped for in his wildest dreams, blushing immensely before being kissed, eagerly he kisses her back, whilst grabbing her luscious thighs and lifting her up so they're chest to chest again, his mouth not opening to ruin the passion and love he wants to put into this kiss, instead he just happily kisses her lovingly for as long as his breath will last, and then he begins to breathe through his nose to prolong his wonderful kiss with Neliel. 'I-I don't believe it...' he thinks to himself, completely unbelieving of his amazing luck, if it wasn't for the fact his lips are busy then he would be smiling the widest smile of his life right now._

She smiles happily into the kiss, before slowly breaking the kiss to look at him, loving the feeling of her chest pressed tightly against his and his 8 pack, also feeling extremely lucky, having been a nuisance to him, she didn't think that he'd ever like her as much as he actually does. Still gazing at him happily, her eyes looking at his detailed features, especially his wonderful lips. She suddenly finds herself gazing down at his huge throbbing member, also beginning to ache herself she looks back up at him. "Y-You will take my virginity, right?" she asks softly, obviously wanting him more than anyone else to do such a thing.

_He nods, blushing slightly as he does so, before ploughing his huge cock into her sex, not to quickly nor with too much force, holding her up with his hands as he thrusts up into her, moaning loudly as does so. His throbbing cock was begging for this release and with the force given by his hips it quickly forces it's way through her maidenhead, pre spurting up into her sex as he does so, his wide smile never leaving his lips as he thrusts into her, but neither does he tilt his head back to groan or moan, as he doesn't want to waste a second where he_ _could be looking at her divine body or unbelievably cute Grey eyes. "D-does that answer your question?" He replies, trying to put on his usual bravado, though it's shattered when he asks. "Are you okay?" in a much softer voice._

She suddenly half-gasps, half-moans loudly as he dives into her sex, shakily gripping his shoulders as he penetrates her, moaning loudly as he spurts up into her, "Y-Yes it does... a-and I'm fine..." she replies, smirking a little as his bravado suddenly changes to a soft caring side. "You're amazing, Nnoi..." she adds softly, wrapping her legs around his.

_He slowly works himself into her inside until he eventually hilts himself inside Nel's perfect, wonderfully tight, amazingly yielding pussy, groaning with every inch. "I-I'm glad..." he says after hearing that she's fine before blushing immensely as she continues. "If I'm amazing, then your perfect Neliel..." he says, blushing immensely as he looks down at her, his long fingers squeezing her gorgeous, busty thighs as he looks down at her._

She moans with every inch he slides in, sighing out as Nnoitra hilts himself inside her, his thick cock practically filling her. She blushes deeply as she hears him groaning, turning and even dipper crimson at his comment. "Th-thanks..." she says softly, before moaning again, her hand moving to stroke his cheek as he blushes, smiling up happily at him as she does so, obviously deeply in love with her fellow espada.

_He moans loudly, before beginning to thrust in and out of Neliel's wonderful slit quickly, before kissing her on the nose happily, gripping and squeezing her thick, gorgeous thighs with his long fingers, more pre spurting up into her perfect sex, increasing the strength of his thrusts as quickly as he can, wanting to pleasure her as much as he can, whilst beginning to lift her up and pulling her down onto his immense cock, blushing slightly as he does so, before kissing the green haired goddess softly on the lips, his love for her just as apparent as her love for him._

She groans loudly as he begins to thrust his ginormous cock in and out of her sex, gripping and squeezing his shoulders as he squeezes her thighs, gasping as he pulls her onto his large dick. "Th-this feels so good!" she sighs out happily, her long green hair moving gently in time with the thrusts, kissing Nnoitra on the lips lovingly, obviously enjoying both his affection, and his actions to her body, thinking that he's the best and most perfect espada ever, also wondering to herself why he's 8th and not higher up in the ranks, around her.

_He moans louder now, thrusting in and pulling her down onto his massive shaft as fast and hard as he can without hurting her, as he never wants to hurt her again, his muscles flexing as he thrusts up into Nelielˈs wonderfully tight sex, blushing heavily as she kisses him, before kissing her back just as lovingly, pre spurting up into her sex with each thrust as the throbbing of his member in her virgin snatch shows just how close he is to blowing his load, and judging by the size of his balls, which are in proportion to the rest of his dick, it's going to be a bloody huge one. He keeps trying to kiss her whilst wanting to make her first time as memorable as he possibly can._

Nel arches her back a little and picks up her speed as she moves in time with him as he moves faster and harder, squeaking a little as she feels him spurt more pre into her box. She then suddenly feels what she thinks to be her orgasm only thrusts away, she gasps a little, before suddenly picking up her pace, gripping onto Nnoitra's shoulders as hard as she can, moaning louder and louder as this new feeling approaches faster and faster, like a train picking up speed. "N-Nn-Noitra, I think I'm close..." she sighs out to him.

_He blushes and keeps pounding into her, knowing his own won't be far behind. "S-So am I!" he says, moaning loudly as he thrusts up into her perfect deflowered snatch,_ _his cock throbbing inside her with each rapid beat of his heart, his hands digging into her thighs almost to the point where it would hurt, every ounce of his strength being used in thrusting up into her wonderful pussy, which hugs tightly to his every movement, his lips moving forward to press against hers passionately, wanting to kiss her as she goes over the edge, it takes some effort with their bouncing motion, but eventually his lips meet hers and he kisses her lovingly on the lips._

She groans loudly as she feels him tightly grip her thighs. 'He's got a tight hold...' she thinks to herself, before getting kissed passionately by him. She eagerly returns the kiss, adoring the feeling of him being so close to her, as well as the feeling of his large cock, throbbing inside of her. Suddenly, she opens her mouth into the kiss, moaning out ecstatically as she climaxes, feeling the waves of pleasure flooding her body, her actions slowing and becoming more jerky as she orgasms, loving this new sensation almost as much as she loves Nnoitra.

_He feels her muscles contract around his immense dick, which sends him over the edge, moaning loudly as he does so, before releasing an indescribable amount of seed up into her, tilting his head back and closing his eyes for the first time in their entire fuck-session, he's never had a climax as good as this before, his passion showing in his reaction as he keeps grasping her thick, gorgeous thighs as tightly as he can, making sure his cock is pressed right up into the deepest part of her sex as he blows out his enormous load into Neliel's wonderful slit._

She continues to grip his shoulders as he grips her thighs and shoots deep into her, feeling his load fill her sex and gush out of it, biting her bottom lip as a few more moans emit from her throat as she feels it spill out of her. She then looks up at Nnoitra, his head tilted back and his eyes closed, before smiling happily at him. "O-Oh, th-that was... immense!" she says gently, moving her legs slightly as she does so, feeling his gooey, sticky cream all over the place. Having enjoyed that more than anything else in the world, especially because it was the 8th espada, Nnoitra, who had fucked her.

_He blushes immensely as he feels his seed gush out onto his unshaven crotch, before he slides his limp, but still 8 inch, cock out of her gorgeous sex, blushing as he does so, feeling an immense amount of his cum ooze out of her as his cock leaves her, but he still keeps holding her up. "That was... amazing! You were amazing... everything was... amazing!" he says, blushing deeply before kissing her happily on the lips, apparently having forgotten nearly every adjective in his pleasure, which he knows would have been much, much, much less if it had been anyone other then his one love, Neliel tu Odershvank._

Nel also blushes, very deeply as she feels him slide out of her, feeling awfully messy with his seed all over her, but not really caring about it right now, caring more about Nnoitra than anything else. "It was amazing, wasn't it?" she asks with a wide smile, returning his kiss happily. She then slides her arms around him, into a tight hug, obviously wanting to show both her affection for him, as well as how grateful she is to him. "Love you... Nnoi." she says very softly into his ear, smiling casually as she does so.

_Nnoitra blushes even more as he hears her words, before hugging her back, having to bend down to do so, his arms wrapping behind her back and hugging her busty form to his chest before whispering into her ear in return. "And I love you too, my verdant lover." he says, making something of a pun, but not giggling at all, just happy to be with her right now, his smooth shaven cheek rubbing against hers, meanwhile he keeps hugging her despite how they're practically sticking together in their afterglow due to the copious amounts of goo he shot into her. "I think you need a bath though..."_

She smiles happily as she hears his reply, still hugging him tightly to her, her chest being squished between them. "Y-Yeah... I do need a bath..." she says with a blush, looking down at her crotch, it being coated in Nnoitra's thick creamy goo. "W-would it be okay if I bathed here?" she asks with a slight blush, not really wanting to wander around with her sex oozing his cum. Feeling extremely happy being so close to him.

_He smirks and nods happily. "Of course you can... It's my fault you need one. Oh and I hope you don't mind if I slip away after you get in, I have some business to attend to, I won't be long." he says caringly, which seems unnatural for him, but he seems to be willing to do absolutely anything for Neliel, such is the depth of his love for her, slowly he breaks the hug and goes over to the bathtub, wherein he turns on the hot water and doesn't put the plug in, he slowly slides back into his baggy pants and tight shirt, as well as his spoon shaped head-dress. "Love you..." he says, before turning and walking towards the door._


	2. Chapter 2

Once Nnoitra had left the room, Neliel plugged in the plug and waited for the bath to fill up, casually sitting on the edge of the bath. She then began to gaze around the bathroom,wondering where Nnoitra ran off to... "Ah, what if he goes to Grimmjow and tells him?!" she asked herself worriedly, obviously worried about both Grimmjow's reaction, as well as how much he would most likely tease them.

_He picked up his zanpaktou, which is strangely heavier than usual, whilst walking out the door, without realizing she is at least partly right, he is going to tell Grimmjow something, but it is not what she thinks it is, he drags the sword along the ground as he heads towards Grimmjow's room, whilst silently wondering about what Neliel's getting up to._

Once the bath was full, Neliel turned off the taps and slid into the hot, steamy bath, still half thinking about Nnoitra, as well as what they just did, she grabbed the bar of soap on the side and began to lather her chest, neck and shoulders up, wanting to clean the rest of herself before attempting to clean her lower half.

_Just the thought of her cleaning herself in his bath, like he left her, begins to awaken his member, but he shakes his head and tries to get the image of his love out of his head, as he doesn't want to have a boner when he goes to see Grimmjow. He continues until he reaches Grimmjow's door, wherein he can hear a lot of grunting, but obviously from only one person._

Once she's finished washing her top half, she moves down to her legs, making sure to wash her inner thighs thoroughly, her mind constantly drifting from Nnoitra, to her cleaning herself. She decides to quickly wash her hair as well, feeling a little awkward cleaning her sex in someone elses bath.

_Nnoitra just kicks the door wide open to find Loly with her hands around a large cock, a good 7 incher at least, with Grimmjow at the other end of it, blushing heavily, with pre oozing out of his head. "Hah! You call that a cock? Mines longer then that now!" "Wh-what? I don't believe you!" says Grimmjow, all flustered and blushing heavily._

_Suddenly Nnoitra pulls down to reveal his immense, flaccid cock, far larger than Grimmjow's despite the fact he's not even hard._

Completely unaware of anything going on, Neliel continued to wash her hair, quickly and thoroughly rinsing it. She then finally decided, she should just clean all of herself, grabbing a nearby flannel she dunked it under the water, down to her crotch where she began to clean herself up, her other hand using the soap to help.

_Nnoitra then turned to leave, a wide smirk on his lips as he does so. Grimmjow on the other hand picked up his blade and charged headlong at him, his sword raised above his head with his meat sword flopping around, Nnoitra smashed the blade out of his his hands and kicked him right across the room. "Hmm... I don't remember being that strong..." he says confidently, before sonidoing away, leaving Grimmjow to lick his wounds._

After wiping herself clean, she quickly discarded the flannel and inquisitively slid her finger just inside her sex, gasping and squirming a little at the thought of it being her finger, making the water in the bath splash about a little. 'oh, this is a little weird...' she thought to herself.

_Nnoitra walks happily back to his room, hoping that Neliel won't be disturbed by anyone, whilst simultaneously checking that his keys are still in the pockets of his large baggy pants._

She continues to slide her fingers about, getting used to it. She then begins to move her fingers, two going up into her sex as a third begins to brush against her clit, a loud groan suddenly escaping her lips, her movements making gentle splashes in the water. Nel completely unaware of Nnoitra returning to his room.

_He walks in stealthily, hearing her groan and completely unaware of the fact that she might be... exploring her sexuality, he walks into the bathroom to find her playing with herself, an immense bulge forming in his pants as he does so. "And What, if I might ask, do you think you're doing?" he says with the wide grin to his busty, green haired lover. "Why are you using your finger to pleasure yourself when mine are so much better?"_

She squeaks loudly as she hears his voice, quickly withdrawing her fingers and blushing immensely, before looking up over at him. "I... I... I..." she manages to stutter out, obviously immensely embarrassed at her actions, especially because he actually walked in on her, her first time too.

_"Don't worry..." he says softly, before walking over to her and stroking his long fingers over Neliel's sex, which has returned to a remarkable level of tightness considering the length and girth she took not long ago, a wide smile on his lips as he does so. "You can... umm... explore yourself another time..." he says, slightly lecherously, but also reassuringly, as he's trying to backtrack some of the embarrassment that he had just caused her._

She gasps as she feels his hand submerge under the water and stroke along her sex, still blushing immensely as she looks down, letting him stroke it. "I'm sorry that I... did that..." she apologized in a soft tone, looking up at Nnoitra.

_He smiles down at her and shakes his head. "I'm sorry I interrupted you... and you can do that in here whenever and wherever you want too..." he says softly, letting the tip of his index finger slip inside the Green haired espada's sex, a slight blush on his cheeks as he looks down at her. "Love you..."_

She blushes deeply as she feels Nnoitras index finger slip into her sex, before moaning softly. "Love you too..." she replies, her hand sliding back down to gently take his hand and begin to move it out a little, before pushing it back in gently, still flushing a bright crimson color as she does so.

_He grins, before slowly squirming his finger all the way inside of Neliels shaven, wonderfully tight sex, a wide smirk on his lips as he does so, bending it slightly to stretch the inside of her pussy in very odd and unique ways. "Want me to make you moan?" he asks, obviously wanting to give her as much pleasure as he possibly can, not moving his hand unnecessarily so there's no splashes, yet._

She gasps as she feels him squirm his finger all the way inside her sex, making her sigh out in pleasure, before looking at him and smirking. "Y-Yeah.." she replies, before moaning out loud as she feels him stretch the inside of her oddly, her hips subconsciously bucking a little.

_He feels her buck, and quickly he slides a second long finger deep inside her practically virgin tight sex, his thumb moving down to rub against her clit curling his fingers around inside her pussy, wanting to make her moan loudly, as there's no better sound in the world to him, his baggy pants becoming awfully constricting as he does so._

She moans loudly as she feels him slide a second finger in, her hands moving to gently grip the sides of the bath, more and more moans beginning to escape her lips as he curls his fingers and rubs against her clit, the feeling being immensely good to her; almost as good as an actual cock up inside her.

_He starts squirming his long fingers around, sliding around inside Neliels sex, obviously trying to find her most sensitive spot, his thumb still smooshing and rubbing her clit as hard as he can. "You look so hot like this..." he says softly down to her, before sliding his other hand under the water to stroke her labia with his thumb, whilst bringing his index to poke at her gorgeous and perfect little pucker._

Neliel groans loudly as he keeps fingering her, his fingers sliding past a sensitive spot making her cry out in pleasure, her climax already beginning to rapidly approach as he rubs his thumb against her clit. "Y-You're so good at th-this!" she moans out happily, smiling at him contently.

_"Not really, this is my first time." he says, though it's obvious that what's making him so good at this is the superior physical ability, his long fingers making him perfect for this, speaking of which, he tries to slide one up into her backside even as he keeps stroking that sensitive spot, wanting to give her the most pleasure he possibly can._

She gasps as she feels him begin to slide his finger up into her tight behind, the gasp suddenly being turned into a loud groan as his fingers slide and stroke over her sensitive spot, sending her orgasm rocketing forward, now only inches away from climaxing she tries to warn him: "N-Nnoi... I'm very close..."

_He obviously doesn't care about how long it's going to be until she climaxes, as that's his goal, a wide smirk on his lips as he thrusts his fingers into her sex back and forth, and slides his long finger all the way inside her gorgeously tight, ass-hole, a small wet patch forming on his crotch, on the tip of his bulge, and not from any splashes._

Neliel suddenly cries out his name loudly, tightly gripping the sides of the bath as he thrusts his fingers deep into her sex, his finger sliding into her rear the that sent her over the edge. Once she's finished climaxing she looks down to see a huge bulge with a small wet patch on it, making her giggle excitedly. "I enjoyed that... did you?" she asks Nnoitra, raising a brow inquisitively, smirking slightly.

_He blushes as she looks at his clothed cock, before sliding his fingers out of her. "Y-Yeah... but not as much as you I hope." he says, trying to recover from his sudden burst of embarrassment quickly. "Want me to go get you a towel or something?" he asks, his bulge beginning to throb through his pants as he looks down at her utterly beautiful naked form._

She smirks at him, before nodding. "Y-Yeah, a towel would be nice..." she says softly, before beginning to get up out of the bath, ringing her hair out as she stands up, watching him.

_He almost falls back from the sight of her climbing out of the bath naked. "Or... you could... umm... give me a little something?" he asks with a very wide smirk, not wanting to push his luck, but finding the opportunity far, far too good to turn up. "In return for my finger work? As a way of saying thanks?" he says softly, before stroking a finger along her cheek and under her chin._

She giggles and blushes, before smiling at him. "Ooh, well it would depend entirely on what this little something is..." she asks with a wry smirk, loving the feeling of his finger stroking along her cheek and under her chin, folding her arms to cover some of her chest up, beginning to feel a little chilly.

_"Well... how about we go to the bed... wrap ourselves up in the cover... and you try wrapping those gorgeous breasts of yours around my shaft, and we'll see where it goes from there." he says, loving the ultra-polite way she speaks, before hugging her tightly to give her some of his body heat, not wanting her to be cold at all._

She smiles warmly and nods at him, liking the idea very much, especially the mention of going under the covers. Neliel suddenly blushes deeply and clings to him tightly, obviously wanting to get herself warm. Stretching up near his face, wanting to kiss him. To show her undying affection and love for him.

_He bends down to meet her, inwardly cursing the fact that he's so tall, before kissing her eagerly on the lips, his hands stroking Neliel's beautiful busty thighs, then up her gorgeous and smooth back (and backside) before back down again, loving the green haired espada more then anything, even as he hugs her tightly and she makes his clothes sopping wet he couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing than this. "So... let's go to the bed before we both freeze."_

Neliel kisses him back just as eagerly as he kisses her, absolutely adoring the feeling of him stroking her body. Feeling a little guilty for making his clothes wet. "Yeah... let's go..." she replies to the tall espada, quickly taking his hand and heading towards the bed, her nipples becoming erect as the cold hits her whilst she walks and guides him to the bed.

_He smirks, following her until the two of them get into his bedroom, before quickly throwing off his shirt and sliding out of his pants to reveal his utterly immense organ, the head practically dripping with pre-cum, showing just how much it's yearning for attention, before throwing his shoes off as well. "Mmm... shall we snuggle first or... umm... get down to it?" he asks her softly._

She blushes deeply as she sees his huge member again, this time also able to see the pre practically dripping off the head. She then quickly climbs into his bed and under the duvet. "Shall we just... do it?" she asks with a slight blush, before smirking widely, obviously wanting to start already. Her eyes glancing at his huge cock every now and again.

_"Yes please..." he says softly, more to himself than to her, an actual droplet of pre falling onto the floor as he thinks about it, before climbing into bed alongside her, wrapping up his extra-long cover around her and just under his huge throbbing member. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." he said to his perfect long haired lover._

She blushes deeply as she sees a drop of pre-cum hit the floor. She then smiles and giggles happily as she watches him climb into the bed, gazing up happily at her new lover. "I want to... plus, I have to repay you for thing finger... ing, earlier." she says with a wide smile.

_He blushes and lies back next to her, his throbbing member practically begging to be given some attention. "O-Okay sweety... If you want to... then please get on with it." he said, his need showing through in his voice, his hand moving to play with her hair softly as he looks at her, a wide smile on his lips as he does so. Another drop of pre oozes out of his tip and slides down his immense shaft, seeming less important when compared to the length and girth of the object it's sliding down._

Neliel eagerly nods, staring at the pre sliding down his shaft for a moment, before laying on her back and holding her large, busty boobs in place for him, still blushing slightly as she gazes at him. "Okay... I'm ready for you." she says with a little smirk, noticing how bad he wants to do it.

_He rests his knee's either side of her glorious globes before gently sliding his immense member between them, blushing all the while as he does so. "Okay sweety, umm... tell me if you want me to stop." he says, before sliding it almost up to her chin before the hilt hits the base of her enormous bust, the blush never fading as a soft groan escapes his lips. "This is amazing..."_

She giggles softly, before blushing immensely as she feels him hilt himself at the base of her bust, wondering if he'd been just a bit longer, if he'd have hit her chin. "I-I'm glad you like it." she replies happily, secretly loving the feeling of his member sliding between her busty boobs.

_He starts to thrust back and forth, his large hands moving down to press her enormous tits together slightly tighter, whilst also groping and squeezing them, as any man would be prone to if he had his hands on such gorgeous knockers. "You could kiss the head a little if you wanted to." he says softly, blushing immensely as he does so, as that's about as far as he could possibly push his luck._

"Don't push your luck..." she says with a smirk up at him, before moaning softly as he begins to grope and squeeze her large breasts. "I'll kiss it when I want to..." she replies with a grin, before looking down as he begins to thrust back and forth.

_He blushes and nods, feeling rather stupid for asking. "Okay... sorry..." he says, like a schoolboy who just got caught doing something wrong. Meanwhile he keeps thrusting between those gorgeous, round globes in front of him, pre oozing out of his tip as he thrusts, whilst squeezing her gorgeous bust even tighter together and beginning to grind his palms into her nipples._

She begins to moan louder as she feels him grind his palms into her nipples. "That's soo good!" she moans out softly, obviously enjoying it. She then quickly presses her large assets closer together, so when he thrusts in between them it's a lot tighter. Blushing slightly as she does so.

_He groans much louder and grinds even more in return, thrusting that bit harder and actually smacking his wet head into her chin with a blush. "S-Sorry..." he says, blushing immensely as he does so, slowing down his thrusting, but the feeling being far too good for him to actually stop, as he's enjoying it indescribably._

Neliel squeaks and blushes as she feels his wet head smack against her chin. "I-It's okay..." she replies softly, before repositioning her head, so if it were to smack back up it would hit her lips. She then moans as he continues to squeeze and grind against her nipples, enjoying it immensely.

_He grins before thrusting forward with the sole purpose of smacking his thick head against her lips, which it does, leaving a deposit of pre upon her gorgeous lips, his groans growing louder as he slides his cock through her cleavage, before reaching a crescendo as it smacks into her face, his hands still grinding against her breasts, whilst squeezing them together tighter as well as squeezing just them with his fingers._

She blushes and licks up the pre-cum as his large dick hits her lips, another few louder moans escaping her lips as he squeezes her very large breasts tighter together. She then sticks out her tongue, angling it so it will slide along his tip and the underside of his cock when it smacks against it, wanting to pleasure him as much as she can.

_He blushes, before getting an idea, he slides his member right up to her lips and along her tongue, moaning loudly as he feels it, before beginning to drag her perfect tits along his thick, veiny, throbbing shaft and leaving the head of his cock against her lips and tongue, hoping she won't mind the sudden change of tactics, the throbbing of his rock hard shaft showing that he doesn't have much time left._

She looks up at him with a raised brow, before realizing what his intentions are. She then begins to lick and suckle firmly on his large tip, hoping that it's what he wanted her to do, letting him control the movement of her large bust as he rubs them against his shaft, Blushing as she feels it throbbing between her huge boobs.

_He groans, grinning as she starts to suckle on his thick tip, his throbbing growing more and more powerful. "Thanks darling..." he says with a smirk, pre oozing right into her mouth as he keeps sliding her gorgeous, and incredibly busty, breasts along his thick shaft. "I-I'm going to c-cum..." he says, warning her as the throbbing beginning to signal him being out of control._

She nods up quietly at him, getting herself ready to try swallow his cum, the pre-cum already tasting delicious to her. Neliel blushes deeply as she feels his shaft throbbing immensely between her breasts. Wondering to herself if she'll actually be able to swallow it all, with his load being immensely large, easily able to fill her sex; but what about her mouth?

_Suddenly he releases, squeezing all of his muscles tight to try and slow down the amount of thick, gooey, creamy seed that gushes into her mouth every second, but even with all his might he really doubts she'll be able to swallow all of it, but he doesn't care, the fact that she's even willing to try means a lot to him, and his hands move away from her boobs and move up to play with her gorgeous, wonderfully cute hair even as he releases into her mouth._

Neliel tries her best to swallow the Espada's gooey and sticky cum, it quickly filling and trickling out of her mouth as she swallows the first mouth full. She blushes deeply, her hands moving to wipe away some of the sticky mess as she swallows the rest of the cum in her mouth.

_He helps her wipe it away, still cumming for a few minutes, as the size of his load, combined with the amount he's slowing it down, meaning it'll take quite a while for him to finish up, but he wants to wipe away all of the seed that comes pouring out of her mouth, blushing heavily as he looks down at her. "Sorry..." he says, despite the incredible hotness of seeing his seed spilling out of her mouth_.

She continues to try her best to swallow as much as she possibly can, a lot of his gooey seed dribbling down her face as she does so. Wanting to tell him that it's okay, and that he shouldn't be sorry. Nel then continues to lap up and swallow, waiting for him to finish before attempting to clean herself.

_He pulls back and un-tenses his muscles for the last few seconds, spraying a huge rope over her face, as he didn't want to risk her choking on it. "You looked so hot when you were swallowing my cum... but then again, you're hot all the time..." he says softly down at her, blushing as he looks at her cum coated face, feeling like such a dick for firing a load into her mouth that she couldn't dream of swallowing._

Neliel blushes immensely as she feels him spray a huge rope of cum onto her face. "Th-thanks Nnoitra, but you looked far more amazing from my perspective." she says shyly, before sitting up and beginning to attempt to clean herself up.

_He blushes as well, before grabbing the end of the bed sheet and wiping off her face. "You didn't see how kawaii you looked as you were swallowing my seed." he says with a slight smirk, before sliding his limp, but still huge shaft out from between her wonderfully soft, enormous pillows._

She blushes at his words, before smiling happily as he helps her clean up. "You still looked hotter, I mean, your facial expression was immense when you were thrusting." she says with a giggle, before wiping the rest of herself quickly and snuggling right up to Nnoitra.

_He lies down and hugs her tightly to his chest, not caring if her boobs are a little squashed, but he doesn't hug her hard enough to hurt her, as he really loves her. "Love you..." he says softly, not wanting to spend any time arguing about how cute she looked as she suckled on his thick cock. "Want to go to sleep?" he gently asks, hoping she'll say yes._

She cuddles up to him, adoring the feeling of being pressed up so close to the tall Espada. "Love you too... and I'd like to go to sleep..." she says softly, as she snuggles up to him, closing her eyes as she rests her head against him, flicking a lock of green hair to the side as it begins to fall down near her face.

_He looks over at her, before hugging her tightly to him once more and smiling contentedly as he slowly drifts off to sleep, already having a very kinky idea of what to do next..._


	3. Chapter 3

Neliel slowly aroused from her slumber, opening her eyes to find herself right next to the one she loves. Adoring how amazingly cute he looks when his eyes are closed. She smiles contently, adoring just been laid next to him.

_He stirrs softly, hugging her tightly to him in his half-sleep, a contented smile on his lips as his morning wood rubs up against her, whilst he is completely unaware of his unconscious actions_.

She blushes deeply, as she feels him rub against her. "M-Morning hunny..." she says very softly to him, enjoying how he's hugging her tightly.

_He opens his eyes, feeling his morning wood against her he immediately pulls his throbbing manhood away from her. "S-Sorry... and good morning." he says, before hugging her tightly again, and remembering something. "Ooh I've got something I'd like to try out..." he says softly to her._

She blushes before snuggling up happily to him. "Ooh, what's this ting you'd like to try out?" she asks with a grin, obviously wondering what his idea is. "Oh, and don't worry about it." she adds, nodding down at his throbbing dick.

_"Well... umm... you know my release gives me an extra set of arms..." he says softly, knowing she's seen it many times before, whilst still blushing from the nod she gave down to his unbelievable cock. "Well... that's not the only extra thing it gives me..."_

"Yes... Oh!" she replies with a little gasp, before looking up at him. "W-Well... I'll try it out." she says softly, before smiling widely up at Nnoitra, glancing down his body every couple of moments or so.

_He blushes immensely before looking at her. "Okay... there's a tub of lube in the cupboard next to my zanpaktou, could you get both of them?" he asks softly, before kissing her on the lips softly and sweetly._

She blushes and nods, eagerly climbing out of the bed and going to get his Zanpakuto and the big tube, grinning eagerly as she quickly returns to him with them. "Ooooh..." she says quietly to herself.

_"Now... if I hurt you... I want you to tell me right away" he says, before picking up his Zanpaktou and releasing it much less spectacularly then usual, and he doesn't have any blades, or any armour, in other words he's a buck naked guy with twin gigantic cocks, which seem two inches or so longer then before, and half an inch wider, then his old one. as well as having four arms._

Neliel blushes immensely as she sees Nnoitra with two cocks, as well as his four arms. "I-I will..." she says quietly, finding it hard to pull her eyes away from the two huge dicks hanging between his legs. "Th-they're bigger aren't they?" she asks him, looking up at his face with a deep blush.

_He nods and blushes slightly. "Y-yeah... They're a bit bigger..." he says, as these two immense 10 inch flaccid dicks hang loosely, even as he looks at her, before folding his arms happily. "Umm... I promise to stop the moment you ask me to..." he says softly, before biting his lower lip and smirking at her._

She blushes and nods. "Y-Yeah I will..." she says gently, standing a little awkwardly, before smirking at him. "Oh, how do you want me... like, stood or?" she asks, still gazing at his gorgeous body, especially his lower half.

_He blushes before pondering what would be best. "Hmm... bent over with your gorgeous bum in the air... and then I'll umm... lube up my top one... a lot!" he says softly, before blushing heavily and looking at her, before taking out the lube and using a very copious amount on his throbbing dick, groaning softly as he does so._

She blushes and bends right over so her behind is sticking right up in the air. "Okay hunny.... thanks..." she says softly, blushing deeply as she looks down at the floor, her hair falling down either side of her face, con sealing her deep crimson blush.

_He actually licks his lips at the sight of her gorgeous, round, large behind stuck out into the air, before pressing his cocks up against her delightfully tight holes, not pushing inside of her yet, whilst grabbing hold of her thighs with one pair of hands and her hips with the other. "Tell me when you're ready..." he says softly_.

She squeaks softly and blushes deeply as he grips her thighs and hips. "Y-Yeah, I'm ready now..." she says softly, before moaning gently as she feels his cocks pressed right up against her tight holes, her sex dripping wet in anticipation.

_He grins and slowly slides himself into her, using his strength not to push her forward, whilst slowly sliding his throbbing cocks inside her glorious sex and unbelievably tight backside, hoping that she won't be hurt by the size of his cocks or the tightness of her perfect holes._

She moans as she feels him slowly slide into her holes, him sliding into her rear feeling unusual, but amazingly good, though a little tight. "Th-this feels good Nnoitra.." she says softly, between happy moans and sighs, bucking herself back against his immense dicks.

_He nods happily, pre spurting up into both of her holes as he begins to gently thrust back and forth, his hands holding her tightly as he begins to thrust back and forth, bending down to kiss his green haired, busty goddess on the lips once, before replying. "I-I'm very glad..." he says softly, adoring her totally._

She returns the kiss, before moaning again, adoring how his hands tightly grip her thighs and waist, still bucking back against him as she quietly mutters his name, obviously adoring how slow and gentle he's going for her, loving how his immensely large dicks fit snugly into her sex and ass.

_He groans and keeps thrusting into her wonderful holes, adoring the feeling of her two holes around his giant cocks, squeezing her gorgeous thighs as he keeps thrusting, he feels something odd under his arms, almost like a third pair of arms desperate to burst out were under his top two, and a third cock trying to burst out just under the one in her sex. "Fuck this is good!"_

She nods, her long emerald green hair gently swaying in time with the thrusts, still bucking back in time with his immense thrusting. "Y-Yeah, it is!" she moans out loudly, loving every thrust and pull he makes. "Almost too good!" she adds with another loud lusty moan.

_He grins and keeps thrusting as hard as he can, pre spurting into both of her holes as he get's closer and closer, suddenly he groans, as if in pain, a third, equally long but only half as thick member juts out of his crotch, and a third set of arms burst out of his torso._

She squeaks and blushes as she hears him groan in pain, turning her head to notice the third pair of arms on his torso, guessing that he's got another member too, crying out as he keeps pummeling her ass and sex. "Nnoi, I'm g-getting close." she groans out lustfully, bucking back in time with his thrusts.

_He grins and groans, getting close himself, pre oozing into her holes as his new hands move up to grope her gorgeous breasts, he pulls back just enough to press the third cock against Nel's sex. "A-Am I allowed to?" he asks tentatively, not wanting to push her into anything, but still wanting her to say yes._

She moans loudly as he gropes her chest, blushing a deep crimson as she feels his third cock against her sex, slowing her bucking a little as she thinks. "Y-Yeah." she replies softly, wondering if he'll be able to fit a second cock into her dripping wet sex.

_He slowly squirms the extra cock into her sex, it rubbing against the clit constantly, due to the angle of penetration, but he goes slowly, not wanting to hurt her at all, a wide smile on his lips as he pushes his throbbing cock into Nel's wonderful pussy._

Neliel groans loudly as he squirms the third cock into her sex, gasping and gripping the covers beneath her as it rubs firmly against her clit, making her cry out ecstatically, her climax now only inches away.

_Nnoitra finally releases an immense amount of seed up into her wonderful holes, squeezing her breasts tightly and crying out her name orgasmically, leaving him sighing and panting._

As soon as he fires his immense load of hot, sticky seed into her, Neliel moans loudly, louder than ever before as she climaxes, her sex and ass contracting and tightening around his dick-trio, no doubt his cum filling and pouring out of Neliel's sex.

Rawr. Cliffhanger much? or... something. R&R plz.


End file.
